Eds Unleashed: The Begining
by Wolf Emperor
Summary: This is the story of how the life of a young boy and his friends was changed into one filled with adventure, monsters, heros, magic, and all that other good stuff.
1. Ch1 The Summer Begins

Wolf Emperor does not own any of the copyrighted matter included in this Fan Fiction.

Note: This is my second Fan Fiction and my first in the "Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy" section so I would appreciate any suggestions or comments, other than that, please read and enjoy.

Eds Unleashed: The Beginning

Ch.1 Summer Begins

Double Dee (whose real name was Edd) looked out the window at the passing clouds. He was sitting in his history class at Peach Creek Jr. High and was almost hypnotized by the dark storm clouds that had filled the sky earlier that day.

"Strange," he thought, "The weather forecast didn't mention a storm today, or even cloudiness for that matter."

Just then his train of thought was interrupted by Eddy, one of his two best friends, yelling, "Come on you stupid clock, why can't you hurry up?!"

"Eddy, please!" Double Dee said as he turned around to face him. "You know, a watched pot never boils," he continued in a slightly softer tone.

Eddy just sighed and said, "Yeah, whatever Sock-Head," as he stared back up at the clock.

Double Dee just sighed too and looked out again at the clouds.

"Sock-Head" was the other nickname Double Dee had been given because of the sock-like hat that he ALWAYS wore, although, it was only Eddy who called him that.

Eddy himself was very short for a 12-year-old boy and was very materialistic. He was, however, very determined in anything he tried and especially in the scams he pulled to get the other kids' money.

Double Dee was much taller than Eddy, very kind hearted, and was the brains behind the scams.

After Double Dee had finally lost total interest in the odd clouds, he too gave in and looked up at the clock.

"Only five more minutes left," he muttered and looked down past Eddy's seat to the one that belonged to his second best friend, Ed.

Ed was the muscle for the scams. He possessed amazing strength and was also very kind, but he could be very clumsy and wasn't what one might call 'a fast thinker.'

"Double Dee, why won't the tick-tock go faster?" Ed whimpered to him.

"Ed, there are only five more minutes left," Double Dee responded, but he too felt they were passing unusually slow.

Double Dee looked across the room at Johnny 2X4 and his best friend Plank, who was a piece of wood with a pair of dark crayon blue eyes and a mouth and, apparently, was quite the smart mouth.

Johnny was only slightly taller than Eddy. He was an excellent swimmer and was very interested in plant life.

Johnny held up a piece of paper and said to Plank, "Okay buddy, I have it all written down. This summer we have three main things to do: One; go swimming, Two; get a bunch more Urban Ranger badges, and Three; go camping."

He then waited for Plank to reply. After about five seconds of silence, Johnny smiled; Plank seemed to like the list.

Behind Johnny sat Rolf, a very tall boy who had emigrated from a country no one was yet able to identify. Rolf currently lived on a small farm with his grandparents and, because of his hard labor on the farm, was very strong. Rolf was nice enough but his repeated references to his old world sayings often left most people, especially the Eds, confused.

Rolf was now fidgeting at his desk as he watched the clock's big hand make its way to the three and announce the end of class.

Double Dee's eyes than wondered away from Rolf's activities and settled on another desk just across from Rolf's, this desk belonged to Kevin, the neighborhood jock. Kevin looked as if he was about to scream as he stared at the clock.

Kevin, himself, was about the same height as Double Dee. He enjoyed every type of sport, had pretty decent strength, and was a very fast runner.

Double Dee then looked at the desk in front of Kevin's and felt his cheeks turn red. This desk belonged to Nazz, the girl of the neighborhood whose presence caused blush from most of the boys in the same class.

She was currently looking at the new summer bathing suit designs in a fashion magazine. But, as Double Dee could tell from her wondering eyes, her watch on the clock was making it difficult.

Nazz came to about Double Dee's chin in height. She was very good at gymnastics and a natural acrobat. In addition, she was also one of the top students in her karate class.

"Wow, her hair is like rays of sunshine glistening over a field of wild flowers," Double Dee thought as he looked at Nazz's shiny blonde hair.

Double Dee then jumped in his seat with surprise as his concentration was shattered again, and this time not by Eddy, but by Sarah's and Jimmy's sudden entrance into the classroom.

Sarah and Jimmy were both shorter then everyone else but they were also younger then everyone else. The two were also best friends for as long as anyone could remember.

Sarah was Ed's little sister and, like him, had extraordinary strength but an extraordinary temper to boot. She could also be very protective of her brother and Jimmy.

Jimmy liked to read and especially enjoyed fairytales. While he wasn't the scam-loving type of person Eddy was, he could be quite crafty. Jimmy always tries to please Sarah in any way he can, but when he needs some muscle, she is the one he calls.

At this time, both of them were happily running around the room and shouting.

"It's almost here! It's almost here!," Sarah shouted excitedly.

"I'm so giddy." Added Jimmy with equal excitement.

Jimmy and Sarah then stopped in place. The rest of the kids raised slightly in their seats with anticipation as they saw only the seconds left before 3'O clock.

The all counted down in unison….

"Ten….

Nine….

Eight…

Seven….

Six…..

Five….

Four….

Three…

Two…

One….

Zero!"

"B-r-r-rinng-g-g-g-g," screamed the final bell. School had officially ended. Summer vacation began.

All the cul-de-sac kids ran out of that history class, down the hallway, and out the two metal double doors that lead out of the school.

Outside, Kevin mounted his bike, Johnny climbed on his scooter after placing Plank in the small basket on the handle bars, and Nazz sat on the last step of the concrete staircase that lay in front of the double doors to put on her in-line skates, after the three, and Plank, had their transportation ready, they road down the sidewalk followed by Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy on foot.

Sarah and Jimmy pranced along chanting, "summer's here, summer's here! No more school until next year!"

Rolf was just walking and humming a happy tune. These merry melodies would only stop after Nazz and Kevin started a conversation about what everyone had planned to do over the summer.

Meanwhile………

A little farther back behind the larger group, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy walked home together, side-by-side.

"Happy place, happy place," said Ed, "The Eds summer time fun shall continue. All is right for all, once twice again."

"Don't get mushy on us, Ed!" snapped Eddy.

Double Dee spoke up, "Congratulations, fellows, another school year has been complete and now we may enjoy summer vacation."

"Yeah," Eddy said looking up at the sky slightly annoyed, "talk about a way to start off the summer, just look at that sky."

"Summer rains," said Double Dee, "you can never predict them, but let's hope our scam doesn't get rained out tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Eddy perked up "I almost forgot about our scam. Man, this one is perfect. We'll be swimmin' in cash in no time."

"Eddy is still the man with the jam in our summer time plans," rhymed Ed.

"That's 'man with the scam' Ed, not jam," corrected Eddy, "and don't forget the stuff I told you to bring."

"I've got it, Jam-Jam, I've got it," Ed yelled as he ran down the sidewalk.

"What did you call me, bonehead?!" Eddy yelled as he ran after Ed.

Double Dee stood there alone. He stared off into the direction his friends had gone and hoped he would always be able to come through for them. He then looked up to the sky and once again became lost in those clouds that seemed to eat away at everything until only they were left and them only. Double Dee heard some movement behind him and spun around as he was once again caught off guard. He looked toward the small group of trees that surrounded the faculty parking lot, where he was sure the noise had come from. He saw nothing and concluded that it must just have been a squirrel or other small mammal that made the noise. That was, at least, what he tried to tell himself but he couldn't stop this feeling that something wasn't right.

Double Dee shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of these strange feelings and thoughts and then ran after his friends, calling for them to wait up.

Little did he know that something evil was watching him and his friends from those trees and that they all would soon begin the adventure of a lifetime.

That's it for chapter one. I'm sorry if Double Dee seems out of character.


	2. Ch2 The Necklace

Thank you for the Ch. 1 reviews.

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

Ch. 2 The Necklace

Double D ran as fast as he could down the empty street. He was too scared to look behind him at those monstrous shadowed figures chasing him so he only looked strait ahead. All he wanted to do was get as far away from those terrors as possible.

It was pointless to look or try to call for help. The lines of stores along the sides of the street had no lights on, their front display windows were shattered, and some ever had the front doors ripped off by the hinges. Double D thought for a moment that he may have been on Main St. but he couldn't be sure. It all seemed so familiar but yet alien.

Along the sidewalks, cars lay abandoned and most had their windows shattered as well. The sidewalks themselves were either covered with small fires from the cars' gasoline leaks or large puddles of fresh rainwater filled with debris.

Double D had kept running until her heard the horrified screams of all too familiar voices. He turned around to see everyone from the cul-de-sac running after him only to be captured be those shadows.

The shadows over took them so quickly that the eight children barely had time to react. Nazz, Kevin, and Ed tried to stand and fight while the others kept running. All these effects proved to be ineffective as the three fighters were out numbered and soon over powered and the others almost instantly had their retreat cut-off. They son disappeared in the otherworldly mist of darkness that made up these monsters.

Double D could only stand helplessly as everyone he knew was engulfed by them.

"Nazz," Double D said in disbelief as he stared at the ground, "Ed, Eddy, everyone...

They were after me…….Why did they need to be harmed?.."

"Noooo…..," Double D screamed as he was being enclosed in a circle of those shadow creatures. His scream was not of fear but of rage. He instantly felt this amazing power filling him and mixing with his sorrow and anger.

He turned his head up away from the ground to see this magnificent glowing light come over him and then…..

"Ahhhhh….," Double D screamed as he sat up in bed drenched in sweat.

He looked around the familiar settings of his bedroom and took a deep sigh of relief.

"A dream," he said in between gasps, "It was only a dream, well, technically, a nightmare. A very bad nightmare."

As he took another sigh his radio-alarm clock changed from 5:59 to 6:00 and began to play. He jumped a little at the sudden blast of Green Day playing American Idiot but he relaxed again after he realized what it was.

"Well," Double D said after a few minutes, "I suppose it's time to start my daily routine."

He got up and started to get dressed. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head he said, "It was only a dream right?...Oh, what am I thinking, of course it was. It was just my imagination over reacting. It was a combined effect of my anticipation for summer vacation and Ed showing off his comic book at lunch yesterday……..Yes…..that's it …...

it must be…."

As he started to tie his shoes, the song ended and the DJ came on, "Gooood morning, Peach Creek. I'm your favorite radio sweetheart, Biiiig Steve and now it's time for today's weather." A sound effect of applause came over the radio and he continued, "Sorry kids, but our first day of summer might be a wet one. Cloudy all day and a 95 chance of rain, but maybe we'll get lucky. Now for our Top 10 List…."

Double D had hit the 'sleep' button and walked out of the room.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there he poured himself a glass of milk and got out the box of Chunky Puffs. After fixing breakfast he sat down at the table and picked up the sticky-note he had left for himself. As he ate, he read _"Materials for Scam, 1. Pin-Wheels, 2. Baseballs, and 3. Paint" _

He sighed and looked out the window, "I really hope our scam doesn't get washed out today."

He finished his breakfast and went to his basement were Eddy scam supplies were stored. By the washing machine, Double Dee saw a small box of red, white, and blue pin-wheels, a small box of old baseballs, and a large box of assorted paints, some paint- brushes and paper towels.

"Okay," Double D said as he lifted the boxes, "I should have everything I need to complete my part of Eddy's ……..Hello, what's this?"

He noticed that a section of the wall had a large chunk of dry- wall broken off exposing a brick wall. He had seen this before, it had even been there we his family bought the house, but today those bricks seemed…loose.

"I've better inform father of this," Double D put his boxes down to examine to examine the bricks more closely, "He wouldn't be pleased if our home's foundation caved in on itself."

He bent down and pushed lightly on the bricks with his hands. He was right, the bricks were loose.

"Oh my, this could be a big prob….wait a minute….is there something behind these?" he said out loud into the empty basement.

He was right again; he pulled the few exposed bricks out to reveal a secret compartment.

"How odd….and unsanitary." He said as he looked at the extreme dust build-up and the old spider webs, "but…is there something in there?"

He gulped, "Curse my curiosity. I hope I don't get bite by anything."

Double D closed his eyes, looked away, and stuck his hand inside the opening. He felt around until he felt what he was looking for.

He pulled out a small metal box covered in dust and proceeded to rub the dust off while muttering, "Messy, messy, messy."

When he was finally done, he opened it and pulled a necklace.

"Oh my….." he muttered as he looked it over.

It was a simple necklace with a thin black string and a small crystal hanging from it. The crystal was green and had a unique purple spiral center. Amazingly the necklace didn't have a spec of dust on it.

Double D simply said the first thing that came to his mind, "Wow…What an excellent crystal. I haven't seen anything like this. I wonder what type of stone this is…Oh wait," he turned and looked at the boxes, "Eddy said not to be late for his scam."

He thought for a moment and then he put the necklace on, being sure to put the crystal safely under his shirt, and placed the metal box back into its original hiding place.

Double D grabbed his boxes and hurried over to Ed's house where Eddy and Ed had set up a wooden stand on the front yard.

"Double D," Eddy yelled as soon as he got there, "where have you been?! I had to make Ed do all of the work all by myself!"

Eddy, please lower your voice," Double D responded, "Heaven forbid you helped Ed and if you must know I was retrieving your scam supplies from my basement and…."

"Sooo….It shouldn't have taken you that long!" Eddy snapped.

"I fond this," Double D pulled his crystal out from under his shirt to show Eddy. "I don't think I have ever seen such an unusual crystal formation. I mean I've seem some..."

"Wait a minute," Eddy interrupted, "do you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think…..Yes, it is……..It's the sound of no one caring! Seriously, am I they only one that works around here? Stop blabbing on about your rock and paint that sign!"

"Very well," Double D said as he pulled out a container of bright red paint from one of the three boxes. He went over to the wooden stand and painted **"Eddy's Summer** **Vacation Needs"** and underneath that **"Every thing you need for summer fun is right here"** on the board on top of the stand.

After he was done, he glanced around and asked, "Eddy, previously speaking of whom, where is Ed?"

Before Eddy could answer, Ed walked through the gate that separated his backyard from his front with a small, plastic pool that had pink and slue fish on it.

He set it down in front of Double D and said, "Don't bother looking for Ed inside, Double D, he is not in there."

"Did ya remember to get out the garden hose like I told you to, Lumpy?" asked Eddy.

"What," said Ed with a dopey but peaceful look on his face.

"Ed!" yelled Eddy, "How are we going to fill up that kiddy pool with water if you……"

Ummmm….Eddy," Double D's voice caught Eddy's attention right when he was about to strike Ed.

"What?!" Eddy yelled back.

Double D didn't say anything but instead just pointed to the green garden hose that was already out on the front yard, all rolled up and ready to use.

When the three were all done filling up the pool, Double D looked around at the rest of the set-up. On the side of the stand he was on, there was his box of old baseballs, one aluminum baseball bat, and assorted boxes of footballs, beach balls, and soccer balls. On the other side, six large plastic water guns were nicely displayed. These were not like the "Canadian" water guns, but they too came from the junkyard.

"Why are you standing around, Sockhead?!" Eddy yelled.

"Huh," was Double D's only replied he was suddenly awaken from his day dreaming.

Eddy grunted a little in annoyance before saying, "Just get out the pin-wheels and help Ed with the fishing display!"

"Okay," Double D plainly answered. He couldn't explain why, but lately he noticed himself spacing out a lot.

He placed the pin-wheels along side of the water guns and then looked at his two friends.

"Did you get that raft like I said, Ed?" asked Eddy.

"Sure did," responded Ed as he pulled out a bright yellow square from his pocket He unfolded it and blew it up until it finally resembled what it really was, an inflatable raft.

Double D came closer to them as Ed placed the raft in the pool.

"I trust you have the fishing….."

"Sure do!" Ed interrupted and, before Double D could finish, he pulled out a box of "Fast-Make Frozen Fish Sticks" from his jacket pocket.

"He was askin' for the fishing poles, Lumpy, not fish sticks!" Eddy yelled.

"He asked for food, Eddy. Do you have creamed corn in your ears, mister?" Ed asked as he leaned in closer to Eddy as if to inspect his ears.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Eddy replied, annoyed.

"You didn't hear Double D say he wanted frozen food."

"He didn't!"

As Eddy and Ed argued, Double D spotted the bow of fishing poles that they had recovered from Eddy's attic.

He set them up in the raft and announced, "Umm…Fellows, I think we're ready to begin."

"Really?" Eddy asked as he turned around.

Before Double D could reply Ed did.

"Chicken!" he shouted.

"What on Earth are you talking about now, you pathetic excuses foe a lump?!" asked Eddy, obviously annoyed again.

"I believe he is right, Eddy," Double D said as he pointed toward Rolf walking toward them with a chicken in hand.

"What flimflammerey are no good Ed boys up to now." Rolf asked as he put his chicken on the ground to explore for itself.

"Just the answer to all your summer time problems," Eddy answered coolly.

As Eddy was speaking, all the other cul-de-sac kids gathered to see the latest way Eddy planned to rip them off. But, despite their knowledge of his intentions, they all ended up looking at the set-up anyway.

It had almost been ten minutes when an inhuman scream was heard. This shriek was so terrifying that upon hearing it one may have sworn that they had been pierced in the heart by a dagger of ice. That was, at least, the first sensation for everyone there as they felt the scream enter them like a blade and their blood suddenly run cold.

As soon as the scream ended the kids looked toward the end of the road that was the only way in or out of the cul-de-sac. There, no more than a few feet away, stood a tall dark figure whose first appearance may make a person believe it was a real man, however a deep sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs would make them feel otherwise.

It let out another inhuman scream and with it two bat wings sprouted from its back and it took off in to the cloudy sky, leaving our three heroes and the rest of the kids out on Ed's lawn in complete shock. They could only watch as it flew up higher and higher into the sky, only to stop in mid-air and turn its sight downwards. It proceed to make a noise dive directly towards them.

Now, as Double D saw it approaching he could feel life returning to his body.

This is what gave him the power to yell, "Duck!"

Everyone dropped to the ground just in time to feel the wind made from the creature's wings as it swooped over head, nearly missing them.

Double D turned over so he was now on his back. He saw the creature fly overhead again in preparation for another attempt.

"No," Double D muttered, he felt his right hand rise and grab onto the crystal on the necklace, and with that contact, he felt a strange powerful sensation flow through him.

"No, keep away from them!" he screamed as a beam of light shot from the crystal and hit the creature dead on. It almost seemed to disintegrate on impacted.

Double D rose to his feet with his head still turned towards the sky and his hand on the necklace.

The others rose too and stared at Double D with a complete lose of words over what just happened.

Ed was the first to speak, "Wow…," and that seemed to match what everyone was thinking perfectly.

With that single word, the crowd erupted with sayings like, "That was so cool!" or, "What the heck was that thing," and others that described their joy from being unharmed or their remaining terror.

Double D, however, just continued to look upwards towards the sky. The clouds were now so large and dark that they almost had an enraged look to them, but it wasn't the clouds that kept Double D's mind occupied. It was a feeling he had. A felling that someone…no… multiple people needed help. They needed THEIR help to defeat these same monsters and they needed it NOW.

He jumped a little as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He finally turned his head to come face to face with Nazz.

She gave him a worried look and asked, "Are you okay, dude?"

Before he could came up with an answer, she continued, "Double D, its done now. We're all okay and it's because of you."

"It's not over yet," he said almost in a whisper.

"What's going on now?!" Eddy yelled.

Double D gasped as he realized what Eddy was talking about. A sparkling green and white mist was coming from the crystal in his hands. It seemed to mix with the sky overhead until it formed a perfect circle over them.

"What's going on?!" Eddy asks for a second time. "Wait, where am I going?" he asks as he realizes that he is starting to float into the circle.

The others kids screamed as they realize that they too were drawn into the portal. Slowly they all entered it and then darkness…


	3. Ch3 Exploration and Information

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

Ch. 3 Exploration and Information.

Double D woke-up with a moan. He didn't open his eyes right away, but he knew that he was lying on the ground. He could feel his body numbed by the cold, hard ground and a large rock that was poking him in his side. After five more seconds of just lying there, he finally sat up and opened his eyes.

He glanced at his surrounding to see that he was in a small clearing in a forest.

"This is definitely not the forest of the cul-de-sac," he said after some closer inspections, "For one thing, it is mostly made of small acorn and maple trees, but here there are very large oak, elm, maple, and pine trees. This is very strange."

Before he could state other differences he saw he felt something move around his neck. He looked and discovered that it was the crystal necklace that he had found.

Double D grunted before saying, "That crystal…Why I have half a mind to throw that thing as far as I can!…."

He then sighed in an attempted to calm himself down.

"…But it is probably our only way home."

Something else now occurred to him and he quickly glanced around the clearing again.

He sighed again, "I really need to learn to stop talking to myself, but, more importantly, I need to find the others."

With that, he tucked the necklace under his shirt and proceeds to walk into the woods, calling the names of his friends.

Meanwhile…..

Miles away from the forest that Double D had found himself in the city of Acmetropolis. This city was one of the largest and most technologically advance cities of the world, and in the middle of the city stood the headquarters of the Loonatics.

The Loonatics, who were considered the greatest superheroes of the world, were now all present in their conference room. They were being briefed about their latest mission by Zadavia.

"Loonatics…," Zadavia began, "our systems have detected a large blast of unknown energy coming from outside the city and…."

Just then, she was interrupted by some loud snoring coming from a sleeping Danger Duck. Zadavia just glared at him while Lexi Bunny elbowed him in his ribs in an attempt to wake him up.

Danger Duck woke-up instantly and fell to the floor along with his chair.

"What was that for!" he yelled at Lexi.

Before she could answer, Zadavia did, "You fell asleep, Duck! Stay awake, this is important! What-ever caused that blast could be very dangerous."

Danger just muttered something under his breath about how early it was as he stood his chair back up and sat down.

"As I was saying," Zadavia continued, "this needs to be investigated eminently."

"Do you have the exact levels of energy the blast emitted?" asked Tech E. Coyote.

"Most of the information was recorded even though the blast caused many malfunctions as well as power failures throughout the city. I'll also show you were the blasts come from exactly," Zadavia answered as a thin, yellow screen came down behind her and displayed all the data.

"Wow!-Those-readings-look-a- lot-like-Optimises'-worm-holes-Do-you-guys-think-its-a-worm-hole-because-that-really-really-really-looks-like-a-worm-hole…"

Rev Runner was then interrupted from his usually fast speech by Tech, "Rev is correct, these are similar to Optimises' worm holes, but my alarm systems would have alerted us if his battle ships were here, and besides, these seem to have to be much more powerful."

"You mean who ever used' em must have traveled a long way to get here?" asked Ace Bunny.

"Exactly," Tech answered, "These look like they may have even come from a different dimension, but that would require an inequitable energy source to do that."

"Me apa en a gorest?," grunted Slam Tasmanian.

"I think your right, Slam," answered Lexi, "that location is in the middle of the forest."

"Okay, Loonatics," Ace said standing up, "Let's jet."

With that everyone but Zadavia left the room and made their way to the launch pad.

Author's Notes: The crossover is Ed, Edd'n'Edd and Loonatics Unleashed. I understand this crossover is………special, but I would be thankful if readers would review. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. Hopefully, others will be longer and the next one will have a better description of the Loonatics. Thank you.


	4. Ch4 Close Encounters

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

Please read, review, and enjoy

Ch.4 Close Encounters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the forest…..

Double D walked the forest path, lost in his thoughts.

"What happened? What was that creature?...and that mist? and…Okay Double D settle down, take deep breaths. There must be a logical explanation to this……..somehow. I hope I find the others. I hope there is no more of those monsters…, wait, what am I saying, there are no such things as monsters. It was probably just…….just an escaped mental patient. Wait, no that wouldn't explain the wings…..So maybe it's a mutation…."

Double D sighed; he couldn't believe that he was starting to sound like Ed. He closed his eyes for a moment and continued to walk. As he was walking, he tripped over something and felt how hard the ground was as he landed.

He got up with another groan and looked around. He had walked into another clearing, one that was much bigger than the one he had previously found himself in. He turned around to see what he had tripped over and saw a brown back-pack in the middle of the path.

Double D eminently recognized it as Kevin's back-pack. He picked it up and looked inside. There was a baseball glove and eight baseballs.

Kevin, he remembered, had the back-pack the last time he saw him.

Double D threw the bag over his shoulder and continued his journey. After all, if Kevin's bag was here then Kevin couldn't be far behind.

He left the clearing and returned to the wooded area. He hadn't gone much farther down the path when he noticed that there were baseballs littering the ground.

"These were probably the same ones from the scam," he figured.

He carefully picked up each one and neatly placed it in the back-pack.

"You never know," muttered Double D, "these may come in handy."

He got up and was about to leave when a metallic gleam coming from a bush caught his eye. He searched the bush and found the aluminum baseball bat. He placed it snuggly into the back-pack and (once again) continued his journey, making sure to keep an eye out for anything else he could salvage.

He hoped that these items were a good sign that he was coming closer to his friends. He noted that he was now entering a thicker area of the woods where the trees and foliage made it almost impossible to see the sky. Double D stopped and stared up at the shreds that were remotely visible. He didn't like what he saw either, because it was dark and cloudy just like the sky at Peach Creek.

A small breeze picked up. Stray leaves blew past Double D's feet as he struggled to keep his hat from blowing away.

He looked up and froze with fear. A few feet ahead of him, a large yellow wing emerged from the bush. Double D stood there paralyzed as he was sure the bright yellow monster would claim his life any moment.

Then the breeze died down and the yellow wing disappeared behind its bush. Double D felt his body relax a little and curiosity enter his mind. He stood there waiting to see if the creature would make any other movements.

After ten seconds of waiting, something occurred to Double D that hadn't before. He held his breath as he approached the bush making sure to be extremely cautious, just in case he was wrong.

Double D came to the bush. He shut his eyes and turned his head as he spread the branches with his hands. When he finally found the courage to look, he could only mentally slap himself in the face. The large, yellow wing was really the yellow, inflatable raft from their fishing display that had been blown up by the wind.

He unhooked the raft from where it was caught on the branches and deflated it. He was happy that it was still intact and he folded it up and stuck it in his pant's pocket. It was a tight fit, but he figured it was the most accessible place for it.

The wind picked up again, but this time it was much weaker than the first but this time it carried a forlorn sound with it.

Double D noticed the sound and tried to judge where it was coming from. He could tell that it was definitely off in the distance but it was in the same direction he was going. He got back on the path and ran toward it.

As he got closer and closer to it, the joyless sound turned into a sad whimper and then into steady crying.

He stopped suddenly as the path ended at a wall of tall bushes. The crying was more than clear now and Double D was sure that its source was right behind the wall.

He took a deep breath and got a small running start. He busted through the bushes and came face to face with Jimmy.

Double D grinded to a holt to avoid hitting Jimmy who, in reaction to his entrance, screamed and fainted.

Double D looked around. Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and (now) Jimmy were all on the ground, unconscious. He ran over to Eddy first.

"Eddy!...," he yelled, "Eddy wake up! Can you hear me, Eddy!"

Double D grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt and shook him hard enough to wake up.

"What happened? Did our scam work?," Eddy asked, still drowsy.

"I'm not sure and I'd have to say 'no' to the second one," replied Double D, "Help me wake the others.

The two awakened everyone and re-wakened Jimmy, who immediately started to cry again.

Sarah instinctively came to his side and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Jimmy," she said, "We'll think of something."

Everyone stared at Double D, hopeful for answers.

Double D only returned their stares as hr did a quick head count.

"Has anyone seen Ed, Rolf, or Johnny?," he asked.

"Oh, they landed in the trees," said a familiar, foreign sounding voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Rolf making his way down a tall elm tree. Next to that elm tree, Johnny was climbing down a tall maple tree with Plank in hand. On that same tree, was Ed clinging to on of the lower branches. His teeth were chattering and he was shaking violently as he opened only of eye to look at his friends.

"Great," said Eddy, "how are we going to get him down?"

"Let's worry about that later. I think we need to do over what happened first," said Double D and he motioned for the others to take a seat.

Nazz, Sarah, Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny all sat in front of Double D. Eddy just leaned up against a tree while Kevin stood on the other side of it. Ed, being too afraid to get down, stayed in the maple tree.

Double D started to explain everything about the crystal and some of his theories about the monster.

Everyone but Ed listened intently to Double D. Ed hadn't heard a word of what Double D or anybody else was saying sense his attention was directed to a small blue beetle that had crawled out on the tree limb.

"Hello bug," he said happily as he laid his hand in the beetle's path and it climbed on.

All his fear of falling was forgotten; he sat up on the tree branch and watched the beetle explore his hand. When it was finished, the insect crawled into the middle of Ed's palm and lifted its shell to reveal small, transparent wings and took off into a gloomy purple sky.

"Awwww…," Ed signed as he watched his playmate fly away.

Ed tried to keep his eyes on the beetle for as long as he could. When it was out of sight, Ed finally noticed the view he got from his tree branch.

Ed, as well as the other kids, was on the top of hill. The sides weren't very steep and the ended at the beginning of a small, grassy plain. Cutting through the middle of the plain was a small canyon that was left by a dried-up river.

Off into the distance was the faint outline of a large city. This city silhouette was what amazed Ed the most. His eyes stayed glued to it as he tried to see how much of it he could make out.

He continued to scan that horizon until six dots caught his eye. These dots were hard to make out because they were moving very fast and they seemed to be dressed in black, but as the came closer they took on an almost human form.

When they finally stopped, hovering above the canyon with what appeared to be jet packs, Ed could fully make them out. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was two bunnies, one yellow and one pink, an orange duck, a green dog, a red bird that Ed thought looked like a chicken but its neck was too long, and a purple creature that Ed didn't have a clue as to what it could be but he still thought it was cool. The red bird was the only one that didn't have a jet pack but he still seemed to fly well without it.

He crouched down and tried to hide himself among the leaves trying to make sure they couldn't spot him but he could still see them.

They were discussing something now and Ed wished he knew what it was.

The discussion ended as the group split-up. The duck and the purple one went to the other side of the hill, the pink bunny and the red bird went to the far end of the plain, and the yellow bunny and the green dog went directly down into the canyon.

Ed stepped down from the branch and turned toward the other kids. He opened his mouth to tell them of his plan but he quickly shut it and slapped both of hands over it.

He glanced at the group if kids.

"Double D looks busy," he thought, "baby sister looks upset, if Rolf sees them he may try to take them back to his farm, and the others probably don't like fuzzy animals with jet packs like I do."

Ed now saw only one option; do it alone. He turned around and carefully make his way down the hill.

Only one person saw Ed leave.

"Where's that lump going?" Eddy muttered to himself.

Eddy had been watching Ed for awhile and now the curiosity was eating him alive.

He stood up from his leaning position and started to walk backwards. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him and then he turned around and started to run after Ed.

Only one person saw Eddy leave.

"Where's that dork going?" Kevin muttered to himself.

Kevin looked around to see if anyone was watching him and when the coast was clear, he started to follow Eddy.

By this time, Ed had made his way to the canyon.

He walked along the edge until he heard something that sounded like the faint talking echoing against canyon walls. He quickly dived behind a pile of large stones and peered over the top to see the canyon floor.

He held his breath and waited to see if the bunny and the dog would make an appearance.

Suddenly, Ed felt some one tap his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with Eddy.

Ed smiled wide at the sight of his friend.

Eddy just scowled and said, "What do you think your doing, you…."

"What do both of you dorks think your doing," yelled a voice from behind Eddy.

Eddy jumped and spun around to see Kevin standing right behind him.

"What am I doing?!" Eddy yelled back, "You're the one sneaking up on people like Jack the Riper! Who said you could follow me while I was following Ed!"

"Listen dorky, I just wanted to see what you and your dime-wit friend were doing!"

As Kevin and Eddy argued, Ed returned to his surveillance and not a moment too soon as he instantly saw two swiftly advancing figures on the canyon floor.

Ed turned toward the arguing boys and grabbed them by their mouths. He proceeded dragged them to his position near the rocks.

"Ed, what are you..." Eddy yelled as he pulled away from Ed's grip.

"Shhhhh…" Ed simply replied before Eddy could finish.

Ed pointed over the rocks to the bottom of the canyon. Kevin and Eddy just shrugged and inched their way over to the rock wall to peer over.

All three looked over just as the rabbit and the dog (their jet packs now in the form of what looked like back packs) ran in front of them and stopped suddenly.

"Now I'm positive I heard something," the rabbit stated as he looked around.

"Ace, the energy levels are off the charts here," said the dog as he lifted this band on his harm that displayed all the information.

Both the dog and the rabbit, whose name was apparently was Ace, turned their backs away from the three boys to observe the data on the charts.

Eddy inched closer to the edge in an attempt to see what they were looking at. As he leaned over the edge he placed his hand on an area of loose stone and nearly fell as it gave way.

Ed and Kevin quickly reached out and grabbed Eddy's arms to steady him and pull him back. Once Eddy was safe, all three pressed themselves up against the rocks from fear of being seen.

Ed held his breath as he looked in between the spacing of the rock. He watch as the loose soil tumbled down and landed at the feet of the rabbit and the dog.

Both of them briefly stared at the ruble and then looked strait up at the boys hiding spot. Their bodies grew tense as they waited for any other signs of movement.

Suddenly, the rabbit's wrist band began to ring.

He lifted it and said, "Hey Lex, what's up?"

A female voice came over the other end and said, "You and Tech might what to get over here fast. You'll wouldn't believe what me and Rev fond."

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at the far end of the canyon."

The rabbit and the dog glanced at each other and then up at the boys' hiding spot.

"Should we investigate the cause of that miniature rock slide?" asked the dog.

"I have a feeling that Lexi and Rev are going to need our help," replied the rabbit and without another word the two took off toward their new destination.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Kevin and Eddy looked at each other and said in unison, "We need to tell and others!"

With that the two sprang up had started to run for the top of the hill, leaving Ed all alone.

He stared in the direction Eddy and Kevin went, and then in the direction the rabbit and the dog went. He wade his options.

After all, he did get to see Eddy and Kevin almost every day, but how many opportunities would he get to see real humanoid animals with wrist communicators and jet packs?

With his mind made up, he stood up went in the direction of the rabbit and the dog while muttering, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy,…"

Notice: I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I'm also sorry for yet another poor description of the Loonatics, but I wanted to try to describe them the way Ed or any of the other cal-de-sac kids may see them as. Have no fear, however, for I promise that Ed will know the difference between a chicken and a super powered road runner by the end of this Fan Fiction.


	5. Ch5 Where's Ed?

Chapter 5 Where's Ed?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything included in this Fan Fiction.

Eddy and Kevin ran through the shelter of trees only to holt to a stop and practically collapse. From the old river canyon, the two had ran across a field and up a hill, and now stood in front of the rest of the cul-de-sac kids gasping for breathe.

"Eddy….Kevin, where have you been? Why happened?" Double D spat out, they finished the group discussion and just realized that Ed, Eddy, and Kevin were missing.

"In…..the….(gasp)….canyon," Kevin rasped out in between gasps.

"We….saw…(deep inhale)……something," Eddy finished, exhaustion was equally evident in his voice.

"What?!" the other kids asked in unison.

Kevin, finally catching his breath, answered, "Some weird rabbit-thing…..,"

"and a dog," Eddy finished.

"That's it," Sarah shouted, angry she'd been led a stray.

"No, I'm serious," Eddy, shouted defensively, "These things were huge! Right, Kevin."

"Yeah," Kevin added, "and they were yellow and green."

"Kevin and Watch-Your-Wallet-Ed-Boy have spent too long in the sun, yes?" Rolf asked.

"No way, man," now Kevin was shouting defensively, "They were real!

"What do you think, Plank?" Johnny asked the piece of wood trying to figure out who to believe.

"What about you, Double D?" Nazz questioned.

"Well," He began, "it goes against everything in the known biographical world, but I guess it makes as much sense as anything else goes."

"That a boy, Sock Head," Eddy chimed.

"What!.." Double D gasped, "Where's Ed?!"

Kevin and Eddy turned around to make sure that Ed wasn't still making his way up the hill or something. On they saw Ed wasn't there, or even anywhere in view for that matter, they stared at each other guessingly.

"Didn't you make sure he was following us," Eddy demanded, pointing a finger at Kevin.

"Me?" Kevin questioned, "He's your friend!"

Before Eddy could reply, the two boys fond that Sarah, with a foot on each one's chest for balance, had grabbed their throats and was in the process of strangling them.

"How could you two leave my idiot, big brother alone with those things?!" she demanded, tightening the hold on their throats.

"Sarah, please," Double D consulted.

Sarah turned to stared at him while Eddy and Kevin started to turn blue in their cheeks.

"We need to try and find Ed now, since that appears to be the case," Double D concluded.

Sarah let go and jumped down to the ground, leaving Eddy and Kevin gasping again as their faces turned back to their normal colors thanks to the oxygen coming from their aching wind pipes.

At the canyon….

Ed strode happily along the edge of the canyon, keeping his eyes pealed for any fussy creatures with jet packs, when an all too familiar scream hit his ears.


End file.
